Lábios
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: "Nossos olhos já se viram. Olhávamos com olhar do querer, sem nos envergonhar. Nossas línguas falavam sem pudor. A sua, a minha, a nossa língua. ... "


**Capítulo Único**

**Notas da Historia: **

História inspirada no texto "Lábios" do Professor Gilberto Caixeta. Publicado na revista Saberes Acadêmicos, Uberaba vl. 1, n.1, maio de 2010. Pagina 131 e 132.  
>Nenhum dos personagens aqui presentes são de minha autoria.<p>

Direitos reservados aos respectivos autores.

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Historia narrada por Kaoru Hitachiin.

**Lábios**

_Nossos olhos já se viram._

_Olhávamos com olhar do querer, sem nos envergonhar._

_Nossas línguas falavam sem pudor._

_A sua, a minha, a nossa língua._

_Encostávamos._

_Um no outro pelos lábios._

_Nem sempre precisávamos de palavras, sempre de nossas línguas afetuosas._

_Que era melhores que as palavras, que não sabíamos falar._

_Não sabia desse amor,_

_Que entra em minha garganta e adormece em meus lábios._

Antes éramos apenas nós dois, sem ninguém entre a gente. Seu amor – até aquele momento – era unicamente meu, e você é o meu único amor.

Eu me lembro ainda daquele dia, quando dissemos que nunca nada estaria entre nós, entre nosso amor.

Eu sei que você não tinha a intenção de mentir, porém você se esqueceu disso eu acho.

_Ás vezes._

_Preso ao coração outras vezes solto pela paixão._

_Mas sempre ela a nos falar pelos olhos de nosso amor._

_Apaixonado de minha tristeza,_

_Não tenho mais línguas de coração._

_Nem a da paixão._

_Como elas falam no meu corpo._

Quando ela chegou eu vi que tinha perdido. Por mais que ele me amasse, a ela era um sentimento totalmente diferente, era um sentimento que você não me daria. Era o amor – que justamente ela me fez perceber- que eu nutria por você; na verdade, pode-se dizer que o que eu sinto é até mais forte, já que eu decidi que se estar com ela o faz ficar feliz apenas isso estava bom para mim.

_Grito na tristeza por não falarmos de amor,_

_De não poder amar._

_Falávamos._

_Percorríamos corpo._

_Falávamos nos olhando, e não mais nos beijando._

_Há fiel gosto do desejo de querê-la._

Não é a mesma coisa de antes, nem os olhares, nem as palavras, nem os toques. Tudo se tornou mais imparcial, restrito. Seu mundo agora era ela; não nós, não eu, apenas ela.

Eu também a amava, como uma irmã, diferente de como eu o amava. Apesar disso, no âmago de meu ser, eu, ainda, sentia raiva, ódio. Ódio por ela estar onde eu queria estar.

Você não percebeu, mas eu sim, eu percebi, sozinho que você a amava.

Eu percebi sozinho, que não éramos mais um só.

Eu percebi sozinho, que eu tinha perdido você.

E o pior foi quando você veio até mim sorrindo. Eu percebi o que você queria falar. Você finalmente percebeu.

Eu quis tanto que ao invés do nome dela você dissesse "você". O meu nome. Mas foi o dela que saiu de seus lábios. Foi a ela que você disse que amava.

E quanto mais você me abraçava, sorria e dizia que eu estava correto, mais eu ficava triste. Eu não percebi que estava chorando por dentro. Tanto que sorri para você naquela hora.

_Beijo-a sempre nos meus beijos de desejos._

_Amo-a, não mais pela fala._

_Mas pelo amor._

_Que não pode se perder._

_Entre línguas._

_Beijo-a, agora._

_Você escolhe, na minha impossibilidade de escolher, o nosso corpo desigual._

_Minha dor acompanhará sua escolha de ontem e do hoje._

Eu me lembro também que ele chegou em casa um dia, chorando. Ele me abraçou e escondeu seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço. Eu sabia que seria assim, que ela não lhe amava.

Eu ergui seu rosto e nossos lábios se tocaram. Eu lhe tomei a boca calmamente, explorando cada canto dela, agarrando o pescoço dele, intensificando o contato.

E aquele beijo casto se tornou selvagem, necessitado. Separamos-nos por falta de ar. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e a respiração levemente descompassada e pela sua expressão facial, estava sem entender o porquê de tudo.

Ele moveu os lábios, mas não saiu nenhuma palavra.

"– Não fique assim, não importa quantas pessoas te deixem ou digam que te odeiam. Eu ainda estarei aqui, ao seu lado. Você pode dizer que me odeia, você pode me procurar só para chorar você pode desejar que eu vá embora, mas eu vou permanecer aqui, sempre..."

Seus olhos que se abaixaram com o rosto levemente corado. Eu percebi que ele estava confuso, tanto com o beijo quanto com o que eu acabei de dizer.

"– Por quê?"

Ele me perguntou tão baixo, que se nossos rostos não estivessem pertos, talvez eu não tivesse escutado sua pergunta.

Eu sorri triste, e disse verdadeiramente:

"– Porque cogitar a simples idéia se estar longe de você, pelo tempo ou motivo que fosse me faria perecer no instante seguinte..."

E ele sorriu, com um sorriso bobo, e me abraçou, apertando a minha cintura.

Eu não disse que o amava. Ele não disse que me amava. Por que simplesmente dizer "Eu te amo" é findar este sentimento, é dar a ele um significado que não chega nem perto disso. É algo que ultrapassa a palavra "amor".

Porque tudo começou quando nascemos, crescemos com este sentimento, eu percebi antes, é verdade, mas você, naquele momento, percebeu.

Somos humanos, somos irmãos, somos iguais.

Somos gêmeos univitelinos.

-o0o-

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Quando eu li essa poesia eu simplesmente vi nela uma one-shot de que tenham gostado da leitura. Agradeço desde já a leitura, comentários, e afins aplicados. Até a próxima fic ^^


End file.
